familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bhandara district
Bhandara district ( ) is an administrative district in the state of Maharashtra in India. The district headquarters are located at Bhandara. The district occupies an area of 3890 km² and has a population of 1,135,835 (male 573,184 female 562,651) of which 15.47% are urban (as of 2001).http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm It is fondly called as the 'District of Lakes'. Bhandara has a mixed economy with agriculture, industries and forest resources contributing to it. Bhandara is known for its large production of rice. Tumsar, a tahsil town, is a famous rice market. Bhandara town is also known as 'Brass City' owing to the presence of a large brass products industry. Bhandara has no shortage of tourism spots with several important destinations like Ambagad Fort, Brahmi, Chinchgad, Dighodi etc. The district is also famous for the Ordnance Factory Bhandara Estate which is popularly known as Jawaharnagar colony. The beautiful colony has 2 schools, Kendriya Vidyalaya Bhandra and Ordnance Factory State School. This is the only Kendriya Vidyalaya in the Bhandara district. There is one Navodaya Vidyalaya (brain child of Late Primeminister Rajiv Gandhi) in Navegoan Bandh. Ashok Leyland, a Hinduja Group Company, has a production facility at Gadegaon near Bhandara. Sunflag Iron Steel company and Shivmangal Ispat Pvt. Ltd. are other major industrial undertakings in the district. The most famous politician of this district is Praful patel from Gondia (now a separate district), who was previously Aviation minister in the UPA government but now is the cabinet minister for heavy industries. Korambi, about 8 km from Bhandara town, is a popular tourist attraction, especially in winter. The devi temple on the hill and the Vainganga river flowing on one side of it is another scenic location at Korambi. History Bhandara district was formed in 1821. On 1 May 1999, the erstwhile Bhandara district was bifurcated and a new district, Gondia came in to existence. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Bhandara one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the twelve districts in Maharashtra currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Bhandara district consists two sub-divisions, which are further divided into seven talukas. Bhandara sub-division is divided into four talukas: Bhandara, Tumsar, Pauni and Mohadi. Sakoli sub-division is divided into three talukas: Sakoli, Lakhani and Lakhandur. There are three Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district: Tumsar, Bhandara (SC) and Sakoli. All of these are part of Bhandara-Gondiya Lok Sabha constiteuncy. Demographics According to the 2011 census Bhandara district has a population of 1,198,810, roughly equal to the nation of Timor-Leste or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 397th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 5.52 %. Bhandara has a sex ratio of 984 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 85.14 %. References External links *Bhandara district website Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Bhandara district Category:Nagpur division